You Love me anyway
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: Cullens leave Bella joins Volturi You've seen it before but try it please. Bella is the trouble maker of the Volturi. She is happy but will she be when the Cullens arrive with Tanya throwing herself at Edward? Bella knows he still loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Bella is now a vampire with a copy-cat power after Edward left her. She is now in the Volturi guard, their most prized possession, and like a daughter to all of the Volturi brothers. Don't forget Bella's new found love for mischief.

BPOV

So, yesterday a new power cropped up, and now I have this seer like power, see now I can see stuff that's happened, happening, or going to happen. It is so cool! And then sometime last night I thought 'what the heck?' and checked up on the Cullen's, and, guess what, Edward lied to me that day in the forest! That is the best news I have had all fraggin decade.

So naturally when I heard Jane coming to get me for the meeting with the big bosses I like to call fathers', we both start skipping to the big huge whopper of a hall. I'm in a very good mood, better than usual anyway.

As we walked past Aro's room, he came out to head to that hall I was talking about earlier. He caught on to our mood and linked arms with me and joined us skipping. He even started to sing 'the wonderful wizard of Oz'!

"You're a bad influence on him Bella." Caius scolded me half heartedly. You can see he totally wanted to join in.

"And that's why you love me."

Then they started to talk about boring stuff I didn't want to listen to, so I noticed that Felix and Demetri and Alec were here to.

I whispered to them "Race you to Aro's study…3...2...1...GO!"

And we bolted! Of course we also had to bolt the door after us, but hey? I shrugged.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" just listen and you can hear the slight undertone of laughter to his voice.

You can also hear the phone ringing. I wasn't planning on letting him in any time soon, so I answered the phone for him. "Hello? This is Aro's pain in za bahookie speakink." Demetri and Felix slid down the door when I said this, Alec and Jane were back to back and slowly sliding to be sitting on their on bahookie's.

Whoever it was, was momentarily distracted. "Can I speak to Aro please?" CARLISLE! God I miss him, the rest to I suppose.

"Well you could, but you'd have to shout really loud for him to hear you."

"Could you get him for me please." what's with all the 'please's?

"Well, there is a slight problem there. He's been locked out of his study, he was a bad boy." it was getting pretty difficult to ignore the laughter in the room, but I'm not giving in!

"Ermm…" I made a vampire speechless! Without using a power! I never thought it would be Carlisle though.

"Is there anything you would like us to tell him for you? I think I hear him coming back with the keys." he was about to say something, then the keys were put to good use. "Damn. RUN!" then as a slight afterthought before I ran for my life, "DON'T KILL ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I had to get one last plead in there.

CPOV

I was about to call Aro to see when he wanted us to come round, when Alice dragged everyone into the living and took the phone from me, putting it on speaker before actually calling Aro. To say I was confused would be an understatement, everyone else looked as if they had no idea what was going on. Or as if they care. I sighed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? This is Aro's pain in za bahookie speakink." a female voice answered. It wasn't one I recognised, but the sound I could hear in the background was certainly laughter.

"Can I speak to Aro please?"

"Well, you could, but you'd have to shout really loud for him to hear you."

"Could you get him for me please?" did someone steal his phone?

"Well, there is a slight problem there. He's been locked out of his study, he was a bad boy." who is this woman?!

"Ermm…" what was I supposed to say to that?

"Is there anything you would like us to tell him for you? I think I hear him coming back with the keys." I was going to say something, I'm not entirely sure what I would have said though, when I heard her begin to speak again, "Damn. RUN! DON'T KILL ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" that was one gutsy woman.

"I like her." Emmett said, a little less depressed than he was before. Maybe we would meet this strange woman when we go to Volterra. Maybe it would help.

BPOV

I'm just going to hide out in my room for a day or so, just until Aro calms completely down. He wasn't angry about the thing in the office, he was well over that. That was just the calm before the storm.

No, what he was raging, I think, about was my, interference, with his sex life. All I did was plant a stink bomb I swear! It just smelled like Marcus so Aro thought Sulpicia and Marcus were having an affair even though Marcus is hopeless for Didyme. Now they're both raging at me. I'm not totally sure how long it'll last, it might even be over now, but I think I'll play it safe and come out when the Cullen's get here.

*_*

YAY!, They're here! I remind myself of Alice when I do that. Oh well, I get to see her soon. I started to skip to the hall of all giantness and when I passed Aro's study he came out and walked with me. He wasn't angry, just punishing me by not skipping with me like he usually does.

"So Aro hasn't completely forgiven me because he isn't skipping with me, what about you Marcus?" I asked, not really giving a damn that the Cullen's were here, I'll hug them to death later.

"I've always wondered what would happen if Aro thought someone was having an affair with Sulpicia…" he trailed off musingly. "You're forgiven."

"thank God!" I was on my knees and everything.

"I thought we agreed that we pray to the Volturi, not God." Caius teased me.

"We live in Italy! Catholic capital of za vurld! I shall pray to God if zat eez ma wish to do so!" I shouted like a devout man whose beliefs had been questioned, before continuing in a slightly doubtful voice. "But I'm not Catholic though." it was more to myself than anything else. Though being vampires, of fragging course heard. They ruin the fun.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, they only laughed and not much else.

"As you can see, we have some visitors." Aro started. He needs a better starter.

"Really, where are they? Anyone I know?" I asked in my own way of saying 'I kinda know that'.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally took a good look at the Cullen's. The Denali's were there with them, and Tanya was clinging to Edwards arm! She didn't even notice the look of repulsion on his face! I should feel sorry, I know, but I just really, really want to laugh instead. So I did. Long loud and hard. **

**Jane and the guys looked where I was, saw what I saw, and laughed just as hard. She thought she was being sexy! Well, I suppose to a human she would be, but to me, she looked like Lauren and Jessica, just nicer. I could actually probably get along with her, as soon as she stopped desperately trying to get the attention of Edward and realised that Demetri was head over heels over her. He had been ever since the last time he went to Denali. I'm gonna play matchmaker! I might even get Alec and Kate together. They are staring at each other. Soon I shall make it into googly eyed staring!**

**Before you say anything, I have already gotten Felix and Jane together. Who knew someone so small and someone so large would be so perfect for each other? Apart from anyone who knows Alice and Jasper of course. Even though it would be really freaky if Alice and Emmett had gotten together. It would be like King Kong getting together with a normal sized female human being like person! **

**I realised I was going on a bit in my head and that people were staring, so I snapped out of it. "Sorry, about that. So why do I need to be here to greet the new dudes?" I asked 3 of my 5 fathers. I have to many fathers. **

"**Because as our daughter it is respectable." Caius said. **

**Jane snorted before saying, "You seriously think that having Bella around to meet someone is respectable?! What are you on! Bella is anything but!" She got no answer, so continued, "No, seriously, what are you on? It must be really strong to make you think that Bella, along with me Alec Demetri and Felix, will give a good impression of the Volturi. To anyone!" **

"**Really loving the vote of confidence there Jane!" **

"**It's true and you know it. You love it." **

"**I really do. I'm like if Alice and Emmett had a kid then the rest of the Cullen's raised me." Which leads me back to the strangeness of if Emmett and Alice got together. But seriously, I am as hyper as Alice, and pranks and the like, some would say I'm worse than Emmett. **

"**You really are. I've even trained you into actually liking shopping." she replied with an evil grin. It's not only her gift that makes her evil you know. I can safely say, as long as neither of them hear, that Jane and Alice are both evil and controlling and hyper and demanding and severely no-nonsense when it comes to shopping. I cant believe I actually enjoy it now. **

"**Don't even mention it!" I warned as I skipped/ran towards the stock still vampires I knew in Forks. **

**I jumped on Emmett first, mostly because he seemed like the only one able to take the force of it. And he couldn't. I actually knocked him over. Score one for Bella! Before he really knew what happened, I hugged Alice. She looked neglected, even though Jasper had his arm around her waist. It was just impossible to anything other than hug her. I was physically pulled towards her with my arms outstretched in a hug. **

**I held her with a huge, and probably ridiculous looking grin on my face. Since Jasper was closest, he was hugged next. Now that really seemed to shock him. Surely he doesn't blame himself for my birthday, does he? I'll tackle that problem later. Next was Rosalie. It was my turn to be shocked as she hugged me back, giving nothing but a feel of warmth and comfort. Like she really wanted to hug me. And that she missed me. And as I looked into her eyes I saw guilt. Wow. **

**Next was Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't decide which one I wanted to hug first. I took a step towards Carlisle, then took a step back and another towards Esme, then I started to turn to Carlisle, and then back to Esme. They actually looked slightly hurt. Like they thought I was wondering if I should hug them. Or that I didn't really want to and had been told to. Or I hated them now. Which was absolutely ridiculous and totally unacceptable, so I hugged them both at the same time. As tight as I could. I held them for maybe 5 minutes, before I thought to let go and greet Edward. This could be fun.**

**Tanya is still clinging onto his arm in a way that I'm guessing, is supposed to be attractive. I don't really get how. And since Tanya's holding on to Edward, and I want to hug Edward, Tanya gets hugged as well. I got about 2 seconds until I was thrown off by Tanya. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Probably wondering if she should call a therapist. Which she was. **

"**But I don't wanna see are therapist! Therapists are rapist's and stalker's!" (no offence to therapists) Seriously, they are! If therapist was 2 words it would be The Rapist, and they ask you all about yourself when they hardly know you! If that doesn't make you creepy then noting will and the world is lacking in creepy people.**

**I just got a look from her that said to me in Latin, 'ookkaayy. I'll just pretend I understood that.' I don't know why, but I have decided that all facial expressions are speaking to me in Latin. Since nobody else speaks Latin, why not facial expressions? That reason will have to do I suppose. **

**I shrugged my shoulders, not really giving a damn what she thought of me. As long as she absolutely adored Demetri I'll be right as rain. Why right as rain? Why not right as a math question? Or wet as rain? Although right as rain does sound better, it make no sense! And that's just wrong coming from me. Well, not really, a lot of stuff coming from me makes little sense, so I shall use za phrase right as rain! Now that's cleared up… **

**Sorry for the shortness. I wrote this, forgot about it, and got back to it round about now. (Friday 22nd 2010 18:11 to be precise.)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Tanya asked me.

"A lot of people call me Bella, or depending on what I've been doing recently, there are other less complimentary names."

"And you hugged me, why?"

"Because I wanted to hug Ed over there, and you were kinda holding onto him. Can I go hug him now?" I moved to hug him anyway.. And as I moved, Demetri was put in her line of sight. And I didn't even plan it. They were gazing with a slight google to their eyes. I feel a sense of accomplishment.

Jazz was looking at me quizzically. I didn't bother to elaborate, it's not really my thing, so instead I hugged Edward, kissing him once before pulling away.

"My job is done, I will leave you now." I Said before skipping away to my room. I really don't stay for all that long, only until the fun stuffs over and the boring stuff starts.

Float. I need to find a floating thing. I need to find my flying skate board. I don't really, I just really want to use it right now. I found it, got on it, and figured out how in Gods name it worked.

Which is how I managed to hover really fast back to the hall of much boring stuff. Felix and Demetri were 'guarding' the door. Their excuse to mess about and not listen to the bore that reverberates around the hall. So they were chatting and didn't see me coming.

Until I shouted, "OPEN THE FRICKIN DOOR! DO YOU WANT ME TO CRASH!?" they moved real quick then. I had no idea how to fly it, only really how to steer. So I couldn't slow down.

The very same millisecond as the door was just open enough for me to get through, I was through. So all the while I was trying to figure out how to stop it, I was hovering really fast all along the walls, the ceiling, and all open spaces really.

And then I figured out how to stop it, on the middle of the ceiling. The ceiling is pretty high up you know. There was that moment which you can find in almost any cartoon in which I had time to say "Uh oh." before plummeting to the floor.

I twisted around in the air a few times before landing on my feet. Then my skate board fell to the ground, right in front of me facing the wall. Then it started moving. It headed straight for the wall, up the wall, along the ceiling, back down the wall behind me, and headed along the floor to hit my legs.

Or it would have if I hadn't have jumped. Then it started to get faster and faster. I never thought to jump away, instead I continued jumping it until it was fast enough for me to do the can-can over it. Which I did.

It was so fun! And judged by the laughter around me, I can safely say that I have done my jokester duties for the day.

Then of course came the inevitable moment in which I collapsed in laughter also. On the skate board. When I was upside down again, I fell again. And I landed on the skate board again. And once again, I would have moved away, but I was to busy laughing at my own predicament. So the cycle repeated itself until the blue blur that is my skate board got to fast to catch me in my fall, and started going over me.

It was a really really weird feeling. As I laughed, I rolled from under the hover board. I stopped laughing long before the others although I was still grinning like an idiot. I was at right angles with the blur ring of blue, and I randomly hit my foot against it. I hit the hover board, and it went flipping into the air before landing in my outstretched hands.

I had no idea I could do that.

"I guess it's a good thing we were done then." Aro said through giggles. Yes, giggles.

"Where did you get that?!" Emmett shouted/asked.

"I, Ermm…made it by accident. I was just trying out my powers and my skate board was lying there, and some where along the way, the skate board turned into a hover board! Wanna try?" he looked like a kid on Christmas. It was adorable.

Every one was laughing as Em had a test run even worse than mine. He was every where at once, almost, he was that fast. And I don't think he meant to go that fast either.

At some point the fell off, he was going upside down. "How does it work?"

"Typical man. Try it, and when it doesn't work, then you go for the destructions." I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air, ignoring the looks I was given when I said destructions instead of instructions. Then I continued in a less dramatic voice. "I have absolutely no idea. Why do you think I had so much trouble with it earlier?"

"You made it, and you have no idea how it works?" Alice piped up.

"I made it, doesn't mean I made the destructions for it. I haven't actually tried it out yet, before today anyway. And there is your proof that the Volturi is not boring! And look at their eyes, and you can see proof for something entirely different."

By the looks of things, veggieinism was so much a part of the Volturi now that they had completely forgotten to mention it. So they took this time to look at our eyes. Before I continue, let me say that before they even got here, I had made my eyes go red, just to see what happened.

"Bella…" Carlisle gasped, as he was the first to look to me. Then every one else did.

Edward actually looked like he thought that it was somehow his fault. Weird. Emmett came up to me and grasped me by the shoulders and shook me, like he thought he could shake the red from my eyes. Which is exactly what happened. It looked weird, little flakes of red were falling from my eyes. I was laughing, and soon Emmett was too.

Then when Emmett had finally moved out of the way, the hadn't quite got to humour yet and were staring dumbfounded. If that's what they do when I change my eye colour, then I really pity them for the next few hours.

Kill me if you must for this pitiful shortness, but then no more chapters will come, and that's even worse. Also, two new stories in next few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

"You…but…how…when did you….how?" Jasper said quietly. Very confused to.

"Finally given in? Decided you wanted to talk to me?" I teased. "One of many powers I have collected. And only a sample of one of my new hobbies." I continued, grinning.

Emmett, could not have been happier when I said that. Only Alice has the ability to beat him. Or maybe Jasper right now, being affected by both Alice and Emmett's emotions. I don't know whether or not to be sorry for him. I mean, maybe he really doesn't want to be happy. And bouncing uncontrollably.

"So…do you wanna come to my room? We can talk." I suggested.

They nodded. I'm assuming they had no idea what they would have done without my help, cause they sure looked like they were relieved at my suggestion.

I found my hover board, and tried to drive it slowly. Key word being tried. I failed, miserably. I think I may have outrun them. Nope. There they are. And…I lost them again. Damn!

I stopped it. Somehow. I need to properly learn how that works. Mind you, if I don't and I hurt someone or do something I probably shouldn't, then I can plead innocence. But I could always do that anyway.

As I pondered whether or not I should actually learn how the thing works, the rest sneaked up on me. Or Em tried to. That worked about as well as me trying to go slow, not well. For him. I flipped him. It was so funny!

Alice was laughing with malicious glee at the sight of the ground struck Emmett. That must have been a sight she's been waiting a long time for. Glad to please.

I laughed to before I helped him up. I didn't gloat, I'll save that for later. I did however, drag him in. It was for his own sake, he wasn't quite ready to get up.

We were all sat in my very large room. It was the size of their living room in Forks, and it was so cool! It was all black, now before you say DEPRESSING! Or EMO! Or GOTH! I made it cool, by having so much fun at the same time. I had gotten those small little tester pots of paints in bright and cheery colours, got a brush, and flicked the paint everywhere! So fun and so cool! And pretty much every games console imaginable, along with a TV screen that basically WAS the wall. Once again, I HAVE ZA COOLEST ROOM EVER! Mind you, the only lights are a few colourful spotlights, bouncing off of disco balls and circular mirrors dotted around the place, and slightly dotted with paint. But that just made it way cooler. If you have my kind of taste.

Back to where we were all sitting in my uber cool room, complete with bed, in silence. They were waiting for me to start, and I was waiting for them to crack. I had no plans after that, so I'm thinking that maybe Alice will crack first.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Alice shouted, before continuing in a softer more pleading voice. "Please Bella, please tell us what happened after Edward the - you know what, I can't say what he is, after he left. Please, I need to know, it's killing me!"

I laughed, and answered with a question instead. "Do you want to know all of it? Absolutely everything?" they nodded. Almost in sync. And I told them.

"Fine then. So, our story begins with Edward tearing out my heart and torturing it mercilessly." our story seems to have hit a bitty of a problem. There were to many growls to continue, one from everyone except Edward. He just looked guilty. I think now would be an appropriate time to say OOPS!

"I guess Edward never told you guys what he said when he left. What he said was basically that he didn't and never did love me. A.K.A, he lied." Alice especially seemed relieved. Though Edward really takes the cake there. Hugs and kisses all round. Me. From Edward. I likey a lot. But no matter how much I loved the hugs, I had to gentle push him away. Of course it was with a kiss, and he never really went all that far from me, he's still got his arm around my waist. Once again, LOVING IT!

"Back to story time, Edward left after torturing my heart, and I tried to follow him." he very visibly winced. I felt it to. "I kinda, passed out on the forest floor after it went ark. It had been dark for a while if I'm really being honest. And if I'm going to continue that way, you still wont like what happens next in story land. Sam found me, one of the wolves from the reservation." I was right, they really didn't. get over it. "oh. Shush! I was perfectly fine! After a week, I was deemed catatonic. THAT snapped me out of it. I think I was determined to prove them wrong. Which I suppose kinda put me back into some old habits. Which you will really really REALLY not like. At all. In fact, I really don't think I should tell you. I will tell you however, that those habits came with a very helpful motto. Which is seriously lacking in eloquence."

Alice looked like she was about to burst. I wasn't going to tell her quite yet. I might tell her later, but for now I'm training her not to be so need to know. I'm being cruel to be kind.

"I might tell you later Alice, might being the operative word. And don't even think about looking for the future! I have for this moment in time decided not to tell any of you. Now can I go back to my story?" they nodded their agreement. Good. "Victoria found me in the woods, well, Laurent did first but it's Victoria that did the dirty deed. I would rather not divulge the details, considering they weren't very pleasant. Think of your medieval torture, and your almost there. I'm thinking it was from personal experience she was so sour. And then gleeful when I finally started screaming. She was twisted in soooo many ways." they might even think I'm twisted by the nonchalance and chipperness in my voice.

I really didn't care all that much about it any more. It was done, no matter how much I thought about it or regretted it, that fact was always going to stay the same. "and my thoughts are leading me back to my recently found motto! 'What happens in the past can never be changed, only remembered so don't regret it, what happens in the future will happen so worry about that when it comes, and live in the now as best you can because it's all you can be sure of.' a bit long winded, but I like it. It helps deal with the past, and help you stop worrying when your trying to think of what it is your supposed to be worrying about and you really don't want to worry. If you really want to worry about stuff though, I'm afraid I can't help you, it's really not what I do.

"Anyway, I was changed, and I was found by the pack. They didn't kill me, instead they helped me as much as they could. Apparently, I don't smell bad to them, kinda like a perfume, not super sweet, but nice. They smell kinda woodsy to me. Its relaxing. They helped me fake my death as well. Which wasn't so hard considering Charlie knew my not so legal habits. Then when their kids started to change, I couldn't do that to them so I left for the only place I knew for sure there were vampires, vampires that might be able to help me find you guys, here. I kinda gave up on that, I got attached here and I wanted to get a hold of my gifts first. Which to be honest, I don't think will ever happen. Now, I will take questions."

"What did you men by 'not so legal habits'?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean by 'not so legal habits'?" Alice asked. I suppose I may as well tell them.

"Well, only 2 of them are actually illegal, Street Racing and Street Fighting, but there's more that they'd rather you didn't do but can't legally do anything to stop you. So that makes it, Street Performing and Dancing I do every once in awhile, it was really only in Phoenix though with my old crew, Cliff Diving, that's actually how they thought I died, Dirt Biking, Gymnastics, and after I was changed, Sword Fighting, and Hunting. That's all though. It's actually really fun. Not to mention that sometimes me and the guys, plus Jane, will rob a bank. But that's for when for some really strange reason we're short of cash, or for a stranger reason we're extremely bored. That happens less than the Volturi going bankrupt!" I said with absolute seriousness, because it was for once. I don't really like being serious, it's boring.

"You, klutzy Bella Swan, do gymnastics?" Emmett didn't believe me obviously.

"I'm not even going to try to explain. Which means that the only other thing I can do is show you a video!" which I did.

Video numereo uneo! I don't know why I did that… was of my best race, the one with the parts in it people thought that I couldn't possibly live through. Followed by a street fight with parts in it that people thought OH MY GOD! SHE'S DEAD!

Numbre 2, yes I did say numbre. This had one of my best dirt bike tricks. Which was even better because it wasn't even on a dirt track. Off a roof onto an inch wide slide, flip over the pool, down the wall that came after with the bike parallel to the ground and the back wheel rolling down the wall leaving a giant skid mark. They almost had a heart attack after this one. Worse than with the first one I think. Maybe it's the shock of the first one.

Number 3 had a video I didn't even know was taken of one of my jumps. It looked like a professional dive into a perfectly safe pool, until you saw the waves below.

4 had a training scene between all of the guys and me with swords guns abilities, and a large dose of swearing. Then of course was one of the goofier bank robberies.

And last but not least, simply because it's not as scary, was me and my old crew performing on the streets of Phoenix, then of course the street dancing, which Emmett loved. And I'm sure begged Rosalie to do for him later in private. It was really quite embarrassing letting the people I think of as parents see THAT video. Now I know for sure it was Jane who put the videos in here.

"JANE! WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU PUT THAT VIDEO IN THERE!"

"BECAUSE I REALLY REALLY WANTED TO!" her excuse for almost everything. I'll just have to spike her drink then. Heroin, cocaine, or booze? Heroin, cocaine, or booze?

I didn't realise I was muttering it out loud. Until Emmett alerted me to my mouth to brain slip. "Why are you muttering about drugs and booze? Did you do that to when you were human?"

"No, I just make Jane do it when she's a vampire." there be some serious 'HUH!?' faces.

"You know you want to ask another question so go on and ask away!" I said with a flourish.

"Do you hate me for attacking you at your birthday party?" Jasper blurted out all in a mush. So he did blame himself then. Idiot! I sang in my head.

"Why on Gods green Earth, in the name of all that's holy, in the name of the fanciful crap that is religion (Sorry religious people) and generally WHY would you think that I would hate you for not being able to resist the thirst of yourself and 6 other vampires?" long winded I know, but far more likely to get the 'I NEVER BLAMED YOU!" point across.

It worked, or I'm assuming it did because of the hug I was smooshdicated in. What a fun word, smooshdicated. That is now my new favourite word! For today, I'll make up a new one tomorrow.

Sorry for the length, or lack thereof, but I wanted to get a chapter up for all of my stories today, so… At least it's a chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

"Umm…Jasper? Could you maybe let go? I have got a revenge to exact upon Jane you know." I said softly as I pulled away lightly.

"Revenge?" he questioned as he too pulled away.

"You didn't think I would voluntarily show you that video of my street dancing, did you? And any way, all I'm going to do is spike her drink." I answered.

"Can I come!" Both Emmett and Jasper shouted.

I thought for a moment, only a moment mind you, before agreeing. "Fine, you can get her out the room."

They both grinned. I think I know who totalled and…decorated…my truck.

I told them they could do whatever they damned well pleased, as long as her drink was still unprotected in the room. I recommended mentioning Felix.

"Where did she disappear to?!" Emmett shouted. Jane better not have heard him…

"I'm still here you idiot, you just cant see me." he really doesn't get the concept of invisible.

He simply held up his hands in surrender, so I'm assuming he's been shouted at in the middle of plans before.

They knocked on the door to Jane's rooms, promptly opened by Jane herself. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"It's not what we want, it's what Felix wants." Who knew Emmett had some smarts. She ran as fast as I'd ever seen that girl move. I should try that more often.

I snuck in her room, careful to avoid the Guard dog. I swear she captured a fecking hellhound. That is NOT a normal dog. Mind you, she did turn it. So it is a HUGE fecking STRONG vampire hellhound.

I tipped the Heroin, the Cocaine, as well as the Absinth into her drink. Just one little sip, and that's it, doesn't matter if she knows or not.

Sorry for the shortness, but I have only just found out that sitting in front of a TV playing Farscape only really gives you ideas to start a Farscape and Twilight crossover, not for other stories, so guess what'll be going up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Are you sure that was a dog? It looked like some vicious…thing." Articulate as always is our Emmett. _

"_It used to be, I know that much. I think Jane was high when she changed it, it's absolutely psycho now." I said, and for the second time I was completely serious. _

"_You can make an animal a vampire? Awesome!" still very typical Emmett. I guess I just gave him an idea. _

"_So what do we do now? Apart from watch Emmett run around the place looking for an animal to turn of course." Jaz asked. _

"_Well, what I usually do is go back to my rooms, start a gaming marathon, wait for Jane to burst into my rooms demanding to know what I spiked her drink with, and what pranks she can help me with." I listed on my fingers. _

"_I like that plan." they both said. _

"_Thought you would." I said happily before playing hop scotch in the general direction of my rooms. Haven't done it in a while that's all. Haven't done IT either. But we're going off topic, we're currently beating Emmett AND Jaspers asses at Rock Band. And they're working as a team. I say, I've had to much practice. _

"_WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY DRINK! I DON'T CARE! I WANNA GO TO WAL-MART!" Jane screamed. _

"_I thought you said Jane was fun when she was drunk." Rose whispered to me. _

"_Oh! She is. She is." I said with an evil grin. Large supermarkets are our favourite targets. _

"_She wants to go to Wal-Mart Bella. WAL-MART! In what way is that fun?" Alice said. _

"_She doesn't want to shop there! Do you have any idea the amount of fun things you can do in Wal-Mart, especially when its on the top floor and you have to take an elevator to get there." I said with only a small hint of evilness to my grin. _

"_You do know you look pretty scary like that." Rose pointed out. _

"_HELLO?! I'M STILL HERE! I WANT TO GO TO WAL-MART! NOW!" Jane shouted. Oh. I forgot about her. _

"_Just want to wing it, or do you want to make a plan first?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my ears from Jane's incessant shouting. _

"_NO PLANS!" everyone else, however, would soon be on the ground writhing in a pain worse than her own gift, FROM HER FECKING SHOUTING! _

"_Okay then. No plans." I said as I held up my hands in surrender. Jane is more fun drunk and or high, but she's way more demanding. She not completely original either. And I have to film or else she kills me after she regains…sense. Well, she tries her hardest, and that's pretty hard. If she cant remember a prank, she'll at the very least try to pull it on me. Recording it is the ONLY way to stay safe. Now that I think about it, getting Jane drunk and or high isn't always the best of ideas, worse, or better depending on how you look at it, when you get her drunk AND high. _

_You know, while I was thinking all of this over, Jane wasn't sitting idly twiddling her thumbs. She just doesn't so that, especially in her current state. Instead she was assaulting our ears further by sucking as much as anyone could at Rock Band and continue playing it. I think she did it on purpose. All the noises from wrong notes were really insulting my ears. Those noises were practically swearing at me. _

"_OKAY! We can go to Wal-Mart, just stop, please, please, just stop playing that damned game!" I begged her. _

_She jumped up and down, and I wondered just why I enjoyed getting her high and drunk. _

_Sorry for the length and the wait, bit for some reason I decided to start another story. 5 on the go now._


	8. Chapter 8

We were on the way to one of the most ridiculously planned malls I know of. It had a floor for every store, and the only way to get to each level was an elevator. Just one elevator. I want to know what happens when it breaks down, or if there's a fire, coz don't they say when there's a fire NOT to use the elevator? Oh well. We were all piled into Emmetts jeep, but I was saved by Edward. Instead, we were taking his Volvo. Just me and him. The others would have protested, it was Felix Demetri Emmett Jasper Alec Rosalie Alice and intoxicated Jane stuffed into two Jeeps, but a look from Alice, and all is absolutely fine with that plan.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but ask away."

"Could you forgive me? For leaving I mean."

"Edward? The only thing so far I can think of that I have yet to forgive you for is being a bone-head." I said with an apologetic smile.

He looked confused, so I answered his unspoken question. "Honestly! Jasper gives in to the temptation of 6 other vampires as well as himself, and THAT'S when you realise vampires are dangerous and you decide to leave? Surely you knew that was a possibility all along! And telling me you don't love me any more as well! That's just plain ridiculous! You wanted to leave me heart broken if you were going to leave anyway! Wouldn't you rather have left me knowing that you still loved me but you were scared for my safety, SO I COULD TALK SOME BLEEDIN' SENSE INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" I shouted. I had to get it all out. "Rant over. I'm fine now." I added in a small voice, a large contrast to my earlier shouts which could probably have been heard by the next three cars in front and behind us. I think they did because I heard a very loud "OW!" coming from one of them.

Edward opened his mouth a few times before having to close it again coz he had no clue what to say. His thoughts were pretty quiet too. Hmm…I suppose I will at some point have to tell them what my power actually is. I'll do it tomorrow.

Can I just point out here that this is the second vampire I have managed to render speechless? And that just from the Cullen clan. I think about every vampire - or person - that meets me at some point ends up not knowing what to say.

We had arrived, we had parked, every one apart from Edward and myself had gotten out of the cars, they were all standing round us waiting, Edward was still frozen like a fish, and I could probably continue. I chose an easier way instead.

I used one of many great gifts to make sure that nobody would be able to see us, and pulled Edward into a kiss. Instead of startled fish impressions, he was very much the passionate Edward I remembered, just a bit more passionate. It was only because I really wouldn't like my first time to be in Edwards Volvo that I ended it, I would much rather it were the bed. I'm almost entirely positive he feels the same way. Or more precisely, we both want to be in the bed right now.

"Can you speak now?" I asked grinning.

He shook his head and grinned along with me.

EMPOV

We were stuffed into my jeep, not that I mind much though because Rose is sitting on my lap, and I was desperately trying to hear what those two were talking about. All I could hear so far were small mumbles. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried make it sound like any words I knew. I made up a few cool new words though.

Suddenly, very loud, clear as crystal, even if I were human, were the words "SO I COULD TALK SOME BLEEDIN' SENSE INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" it was even more painful because I had been trying so hard to make out what they were saying before.

I shouted back at them an even louder, "OW!" I now have a very painful booboo in both of my ears. I think I'm going to cry.

THE TEARS AREN'T COMING! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ME!

(I just had to do that.)

Want to try some EPOV now? Coz you're getting it whether you want it or not.

She kissed me. She must still love me then. She said that I could have left her knowing I still loved her, so she must know that I still do. But does she still love me though? Of course she does stupid! Why else would she have kissed you? Maybe she just feel sorry for me though. Maybe she found someone else like I wanted her to.

While I thought these things, the song 'You could be happy' by Snow Patrol came on. How appropriate, the very thoughts I had been entertaining until the day everyone said she died. Then I had hoped that she had been happy.

I began to wonder why every one was looking around frantically, until I realised that we were no where near anything that could play music, let alone something playing Snow Patrol. Emmett and Jasper narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Bella and I, since we were the only ones not looking around everywhere.

I held up my hands in surrender having no idea either, while Bella continued to dance while she walked to the music. We still had no idea what was going on when the song finished so 'Hand open' began to play. Bella seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, Felix Demetri Alec and Jane joining in as they realised what was going on.

It was all Bella. I had always thought that if she became a vampire, which I had been determined would not happen, her gift would be in her mental shield, not in music. Although she had loved music. But it was almost as she knew exactly what I had been thinking when she began to play the song. Curiouser and curiouser, as the saying goes.

Well whatever was going on, it appeared that Bella was enjoying Snow Patrol for the moment, playing Snow Patrol Song after another. I found 'How to be dead' an amusing one.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" Emmett shouted. I thought every one had figured it out already.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I turned to Emmett, sure I must have heard him wrong. I thought that everyone had figured out the only person actually seeming to know where the music was coming from was causing it, A.K.A me.

"Do you honestly not know what's going on? Have you not already figured out that it's me who's playing the music."

"No! I knew, I was just checking, that's all…" yeah, right.

I headed towards the entrance, which was basically a lift door in a hugely ginormificicus shop thing. It was really kinda weird because there was no actual wall, except around the elevator shaft, the rest was all window.

Before I got in the lift, I took a look at our group, and was thankful the elevator could have taken Emmett doing the waltz 30 times over. With Felix. It was big.

Another car pulled in, so we waited for them to get here before getting in the elevator.

I whispered to Jane Alice and Rosalie to start cowering, as if they were really really scared of the guys. I didn't tell the guys this of course. I quickly made bruise appear on our arms and shoulders under our clothes, telling the girls telepathically, making sure Eddie didn't hear of course.

The other people arrived, a two men and a woman. When the elevator door opened, I, employed, Edwards arm to shove me in the elevator, making sure I stumbled into the wall in such a way my sleeve was pulled down at the shoulder, showing a manufactured bruise.

The girls quickly came in, hovering around me in supposed fear. Edward was certainly the most worried, but Felix Demetri and Alec caught on and acted their scariest. Emmett joined in, probably thinking it would be fun.

Jasper and Edward though just wouldn't get into the spirit of it.

Emmett and Felix gave each other meaningful glances, and a peek into their minds suggested things would go not so well for Rose and Jane. Or very well indeed. Shall we say that they decided to show us their sexual prowess?

Of course Rose and Jane managed to look as uncomfortable as possible, making it seem more like rape than anything else. I commend them their restraint, considering they are two of the couples your more than likely to find going at it on the dining room table.

The rest of us continued to look fearful of the guys.

When the three humans turned away in disgust, also in the general direction of Jasper and Edward, my expression changed to slightly miffed. Two more seconds and the whole thing is ruined.

I discretely held my hand and twisted their expressions to look more like the sadistically gleeful expressions of James. The rest were already doing it, so this would make the plan work perfectly.

They started to back up to the elevator door, and luckily for them the door soon opened. They backed quickly out, and no one else got in after looking at the scene inside.

"Should I have mentioned before we got in that we're trying to get whoever gets in the elevator out as soon as possible?" I said peeved to Edward and Jasper.

"Yes." they said.

"well there! I've told you!" and then I told them my next plan.

Or I told Alice my next plan.

The elevator was approaching the next floor, and Alice and I crouched once again in the corner fearfully.

It was just an old couple, and I almost felt a little guilty. Almost.

The elevator juddered to a stop and the lights flickered out. Alice and I started whispering and then shouting about 'the people who were coming to get us' hysterically.

This was exactly according to plan, only I was going to make the elevator stop, but something, or someone else beat me to it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nice one Bella!" Alice high-fived me.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I stared transfixed at the trapdoor at the ceiling. I was sure that was where whoever it was was.

I walked over to the wall the trapdoor was nearest and shifted my centre of gravity so I could walk along the wall to reach the trapdoor. I pushed it open and pulled myself up so I could see out. I didn't see any one, but I saw some pretty nasty gouges on the walls and the elevator. I also saw a flash of red hair. I wondered when I would see her again. She's been gone for ages.

I dropped to, well I guess the wall, and got myself the right way up.

"Just how many gifts do you have?" Alice asked me.

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully. I never really know. I sometimes get a gift, and it stays with me for, well, I've still got them, and then there are others which only stay a short while. And it never really has the decency to tell me when I get a new one or an old one goes away.

"How can you not know?!" she asked flabbergasted. I love that word, and I didn't even have to make that one up.

"You're very good at knowing things, yes? Yes. Not knowing is completely the opposite. You should try it some time." I suppose that could be construed as me saying she knew too much and was invading peoples privacy, but that wasn't the way I meant it and she knew it. I think.

"So what next?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"It's your turn, think of something, but hurry up, we're almost at the next floor.

It was a couple of guys who came in. After a minute or two, Emmett started shaking, as if he was having a fit or something. Then righted himself and started brushing off his clothes. Once he was finished, he said, "I must find a more suitable host." in a creepy voice. He then started eyeing us all, as if choosing who would be his host. We all tried to make ourselves look scared. I think it might have been working, but the guys weren't paying much attention to us any way. Emmett had chosen his new host.

When the door opened, the guys ran out as fast as they could and Emmett followed them a few steps. I was tempted to shut the elevator doors and leave without him.

I was never very good at resisting temptation. Why do you think I kissed Edward in the car? It was so very tempting that's why. And I had to get him out of it somehow, but that was just an added bonus.

There was some banging on the doors and some dents were made, but it was pretty low and I was beginning to think Emmett was humping the door, then I realised it was because the elevator was moving. Although I think the others may have been thinking the same thing.

"We're almost at the Wal-Mart floor. We want to get kicked out."


	11. Chapter 11

"So what do we do when Emmett gets up?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno, find a pie?" I suggested.

"That is actually a good idea!" he said before leaving to get a pie. I doubt he'll pay for it either.

"What if it isn't him?" Felix asked.

"What am I?! a fecking oracle or something?!"

"Yes."

"True. Just don't throw as hard if its human." judging by the look on his face, he agreed.

"It'll be a human, Emmett may be stupid, but he knows pranks. He's expecting something unpleasant if he comes up on the next elevator." Alice said after blanking out for a moment.

We all hid behind various displays, and displays were colourful and numerous, to wait for the elevator to ding open. We all threw a pie as soon as they did, and I was pushed out from behind my display by a laughing Demetri. I knew I shouldn't have hidden with him.

Two security dudes came and grabbed me and I was purp walked straight outside. They made a mistake and only left me dumped outside the mall.

I was glad that I had only recent gotten the shape shifting power, so it probably wouldn't have disappeared by now. Quite frankly, by the time I was done I looked more like a dwarf than me. I was shorter, a little thicker, my hair was madly curly, and my clothes were different.

When I got out of the elevator, I was ALMOST hit by a pie. They aimed too high. I ducked out of the way before they properly noticed me and snuck up behind them. I had been gone at least five minutes and they were still throwing pies like Sunday morning cartoons?

I tapped Emmett on the back and said "Hi Emmett."

"How do you know my name?" he exclaimed.

"I hate to tell you Emmett, but I know a lot more about you than your name."

"Do you stalk me?"

"No you told me. Me, Bella!"

"But your to small to be Bella."

"Sorry Emmett , but Bella I am, sound like Yoda I do, and quite frankly, you guys so need me if your still throwing pies at the elevator."

"Having delusions of grandeur Bella?" Jane asked playfully.

"Well if your going to have delusions, may as well go for the really big ones. And you must be sober if you can say delusions of grandeur."

"True, but we're not leaving until we all get kicked out at least once. Or chased out like last time."

"I know, and all we did was pluck one tiny little hair out of the managers head. Its not as if he really would have missed it, he had a fecking afro! I still don't get why we were all chased out when it was Demetri that did it."

"Lets play Baseball!" Emmett shouted.

"Nah! Soccer." Alec said.

"Do you think there's a space even remotely big enough in here to play soccer?" Jasper asked.

"Who says we need to play it in an empty space?" Rose grinned. OOH! I like the way she thinks.


	12. Chapter 12

We had finally found a football, it was surprisingly hard. The store had no form of order. It took at least ten minutes of running about like madmen to find one. Although, we did find one of those really huge footballs though, so it was worth it.

We had been playing for a while, some of the employees and customers had joined. I suppose it makes sense, to shop here and know where and even what your looking for you have to be at least a little nuts. Although there were no teams, they were just made on the go, though boys versus girls did seem to be most common. I don't think there were even goals, not that I knew of, and I could know what everyone else did.

Now, it had been a while since I had seen Emmett, and ever since I got back in I had been slowly changing my appearance back to normal. I was all the way normal, and I found Emmett again.

"Bella! There's a little dwarf person that says she's you somewhere round about here." he said.

"Well she can pretend as much as she wants, coz my life sure is fun." then I stole the ball from him.

"Hey!" he shouted as I laughed at him.

As this wasn't likely to get us kicked out any time soon, I caught my family, occasionally by the collar, and Felix had an idea. It involved go-karts.

We started to scrounge around for some sort of vehicle for each of us to drive. We chose a vehicle, and had to find our way to the finish line. We had a start, the elevator, and the end was the check outs. None of us had managed to find them.

I found a go-kart styled like a Maserati. It was teeny, I will admit, but I can be teeny too.

When I saw the rest of them, I have to say the most amusing was Felix, forced by Jane into a hot pink Kart. And Jane, Alec and Alice, already being small enough, had other fast car styled karts. Emmett had a small tank, of course, Edward had a blue kart, Rose had a red one, Jasper had a green one, and Demetri had a fire engine. I suppose he'll be okay if he crashes.

I was working with the theory it was roughly the opposite side of the store from the entrance. Not that that was really helpful. You cant even see five yards in front of you because of all the stuff.


	13. AN sorry

Right, i am going to try, and quite probably fail, to stick to just one story and finish that, then the next one and so on and so forth. but quite frankly, updates are going to be slow.

I'm running through a patch of writers block here, and my internets acting up. actually, it's non existent because i have to use a dongle thats ran out of money. The only internet access i have is through my granda, and he's hidden his computer from all of the other computers and just sits there with this annoyingly smug grin whil i try and find it.

So, yeah, that and i'm probably going to end up starting a couple of new stories very soon, ideas that insist upon being written, so if you have an idea of where you want the stories to go, you can PM me and tell me your ideas, or you could just start your own story using mine, i wont mind. quite frankly, i'd welcome it.

either way, dont kill me if i take ages to update.

and i have just gotten a mile past the point where this becomes meaningless babbling.

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

MURDER IS A BAD THING, REMEMBER THAT!

and...calm. goodbye.


	14. AN My Apologies

I am sorry, but I highly doubt I all be ever completing these stories. I am also sorry it took so long to actually say it. I appear to have lost my inspiration for them. I never really liked the twilight saga to be honest, I wrote fanfictions of them for their characters - somewhat stereotypical and easily predicted. I do not know if the fanfictions were written out of a desire not to create my own characters, or to change the ones in the series. If it was the letter, I no longer really care. If it was the former, then I have multiple personal projects with original characters that I have grown to love and want to spend more time with. Maybe I will never publish them, maybe no one will ever read them apart from me, but I want to write their stories, instead of twisting someone else's. This is not a comment on all fanfiction authors - I am not saying that they are merely manipulating someone else's story, however, I was, while they were and are exploring literary worlds and the multitude of other storylines and options within them. If anyone cares to finish these stories elsewhere, or rewrite them, then all I ask is the link to it.


End file.
